talkingtomgoldrunfandomcom-20200216-history
Talking Tom Gold Run (serie)
Theme Brazil 2015 Vesão Era uma vez um pudim apaixonado Estava andando nas ruas quando foi atropelado Puft 2016 Vesão Tu, Tu, Tuni, Sobe ao Céu, é genial,Tu, Tu, Tuni,Vai ao fundo do mar, todo um mundo novo você vai descobrir, De mãos dadas com o amiguinho Herói! 2017 Versão Vamo embora, tá na hora Vamo nessa, tô com pressa tô sem tempo Já tô indo, tchau Que bom seria, não ter essa correria E ter mais horas do meu dia pra poder dormir legal Vamo embora, tá na hora Vamo nessa, tô com pressa tô sem tempo Já tô indo, tchau Que bom seria, não ter essa correria E ter mais horas do meu dia pra poder dormir legal Refrão: Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Pra chegar num só momento onde eu devo estar Com minha máquina eu passo minha hora, Sem stress, sem demora e sem nunca me atrasar Vamo embora, tá na hora Vamo nessa, tô com pressa tô sem tempo Já tô indo, tchau Que bom seria, não ter essa correria E ter mais horas do meu dia pra poder dormir legal Vamo embora, tá na hora Vamo nessa, tô com pressa tô sem tempo Já tô indo tchau Que bom seria, não ter essa correria E ter mais horas do meu dia pra poder dormir legal O tempo do tempo é o tempo que o tempo tem pra passar E passa o tempo que passa e não para nem pra descansar Passado, presente, futuro, Segundo, minuto, hora, Dia, mês, ano, década, século, milênio O tempo não para nenhuma vez Não para nenhuma vez Não para nenhuma vez Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Pra chegar num só momento onde devo estar Com minha máquina eu passo minha hora, Sem stress, sem demora e sem nunca me atrasar Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Pra chegar num só momento onde devo estar Com minha máquina eu passo minha hora, Sem stress, sem demora e sem nunca me atrasar Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Eu preciso de uma máquina do tempo Normal Gotta go Fast Gotta go Faster Faster Fasterfasterfaster! Moving at the speed of sound I'm the quickest hedgehog around Got ourselves a situation Start getting a new location Without any explanation On top of relaxation! Go- Go- Go- Don't blink Don't think Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go! Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's coming next so watch out for Sonic X! Gotta go fast, gotta go faster faster faster fasterfasterfaster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X!! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster faster fasterfaster Sonic X! Russian Надо идти быстро Надо идти быстрее Faster Fasterfasterfaster! Перемещение со скоростью звука Я самый быстрый ежик вокруг Получил себе ситуацию Начните получать новое место Без каких-либо объяснений На вершине расслабления! Go-Go-Go- Не мигать Не думай Просто иди, иди, иди, иди G-g-g-g-go go! Соник, он в бегах Соник, он номер один Соник, он следующий так что следите за Sonic X! Надо идти быстро, надо идти быстрее быстрее быстрее fastfasterfaster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X !! Надо идти быстро! Надо ехать быстрее быстрее быстрее Sonic X!